


Taking that Trip

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: After Jim’s undercover assignment with Megan in Neighbourhood Watch, he realises all is not well with Blair.  He makes it his business to find out just what is wrong with his guide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A SenBingo story using 5 prompts as follows:  
> 1\. Fake Relationship  
> 2\. Love Triangle  
> 3\. Pillow talk  
> 4\. Morning person  
> 5\. Road trip

**Chapter 1 – Prompt – Fake relationship:**   


Two weary men entered the loft, kicking off their shoes and hanging coats up almost on autopilot. It had been a gruelling undercover operation for various reasons, and they were both grateful that it was over. But for one of them, weariness was more than simply physical. It was the bitter weariness of a soul exhausted from its search for the right path, having been continually thwarted at every turn despite its best efforts. A soul that was reaching the end of its metaphorical tether. 

Hefting his backpack, Blair turned towards his small, under-stairs bedroom, shoulders slumped in defeat as he murmured, “Think I’ll call it a night, if that’s OK with you, Jim? Got a long day tomorrow at the U, since I’ve got to make up the office hours I missed while we were away. 

“See you in the morning, man,” and with that, he closed the French doors behind him, completely unaware of Jim’s reaction to his words. 

“Uh, yeah, sure Chief. See you in the morning, then,” Jim said quietly, although he was sure that the younger man was oblivious to his reply anyhow. And his own frown deepened as he pondered on that fact, uncharacteristic as it was for his energetic and inquisitive guide. 

Who actually hadn’t been all that energetic or inquisitive lately, truth be told. 

Deciding that he was too tired to deal with the conundrum of the Sandburg Zone for now, he pushed aside his unease and headed for the kitchen, intending to snag a beer and sit quietly for a few before heading off to bed himself. At least he didn’t have to get up early in the morning, Simon having told him that he could have a late start after wrapping up their last case satisfactorily. 

And things always looked better in the light of day, after all. Didn’t they?  


\----------------------------------  


Lying on his back in his small bed, Blair willed himself to sleep, but despite his exhaustion, his brain refused to shut down. He tried repeating his favourite mantras, and sought desperately for his centre, but it wasn’t happening, and he knew why. And despised himself for the selfishness of his desires even as he longed for them to be fulfilled. Gods, Naomi would be having conniptions and burning sage all over the loft if she was aware of his thoughts right now, and perhaps she had the right of it. After all, hadn’t she always taught him that it was wrong to want either people or possessions for oneself? Her motto had always been ‘detach with love’, and perhaps he was wrong to ignore it. To believe that he knew better. That he deserved better. 

But it was so very hard, when the object of his desires was literally under his nose and within his reach every day. 

So when, exactly, did he fall in love with his roommate? For sure, in the early days, he had been awed by Jim’s abilities – the sentinel of his dreams there right before him, to study and admire. But it had quickly grown beyond hero worship; even though that was still a factor in his all-consuming need to stay close to his idol. If he was honest, it was probably pretty much from the first time he had set foot in the loft after his warehouse had been blown up. Jim hadn’t wanted him there, but was too honourable a man to leave Blair in the lurch. And even after Larry had trashed the place, he hadn’t thrown Blair out; had allowed Blair to make himself at home for the first time in his life. And come on! When they had gone in search of Simon and Daryl, and Blair had jumped out of a perfectly good aeroplane, it was a pretty big clue. That, plus giving up Borneo, had pretty much sealed the deal. When he’d said ‘it was about friendship’, he’d meant it. But it hadn’t been long until he realised that it was far more than that. 

But even so, there was no way he’d do anything about it. Jim was straight, a cop, and as the subject of his diss, untouchable. And as long as Blair could at least live with him, ride with him and study him, he was content. 

Yeah, and pigs might fly! Who was he trying to kid? Sure, he’d kept on dating various women – generally enjoyed it too, apart from one or two more unsavoury individuals who had blindsided him. But he wasn’t alone in that, either. Jim had certainly attracted his share of villainesses, so perhaps they suffered from the same bad judgement. Who knew? 

The trouble was that each and every time Jim brought a new woman home, Blair felt jealous. He hadn’t recognised it for what it was for the longest time, but he certainly did now. And he hated himself for it even as he couldn’t prevent it happening. And this last assignment had truly brought it home to him. 

He liked Megan. He really did. She was already his best mate in MCU, even though she and Jim struck sparks off each other. But seeing her in the guise of Jim’s ‘other half’, while he was relegated to the role of ‘nephew’ had been too much. Yes, Jim had made it very clear that he was there under sufferance, but from Blair’s perspective, he could see how much better Megan was suited to being Jim’s partner on the job. She was smart, pretty and tough. A well-trained and capable officer who would always back up her partner under any circumstances. She might have been completely oblivious to the awkward undercurrents and conflicting vibes Blair knew he must have been sending out, but Jim had been equally so. 

Which is why Blair had begun to look for another option. If he couldn’t have what he wanted, then perhaps he could be there for someone else instead. When he fixated on Katie and her daughter, he truly thought that maybe – just maybe – he might be both helping them and fulfilling his need to be needed. He hadn’t been consciously maudlin or self-pitying when he had revealed to Jim that he knew what it was like to be of secondary importance in a relationship. In his universe, that had always been the case, so he knew no different. Blair Sandburg, this is your life. 

He would have been amazed to learn just how Jim had reacted to that throwaway statement, even if the older man hadn’t actually analysed it yet. 

But be that as it may, Blair realised that his half-formed idea was never going to fly anyway. Katie and her daughter Rachel would still be in some form of witness protection programme whether she liked it or not, and there was no place for Blair in their lives, sweet though the fantasy had been. 

So where did that leave him? Still traipsing after the clueless centre of his universe like an abandoned puppy, and just waiting on tenterhooks until another ‘fake’ relationship turned out to be the real thing, and it was _‘Sayonara, Chief. Nice knowing you, and thanks for the help’._

Shocked by the unexpected moisture on his cheek from the tear that leaked from the corner of his eye, he angrily knuckled away the salty evidence of his pitiful introspection and determinedly turned on his side. And because he truly believed that there was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight, sleep got its own back, and caught up to him anyway.  


\-------------------------------------  


Sitting quietly on the sofa, Jim sipped his beer and leaned his head back against the cushions, although he was about as far from being relaxed enough to sleep as was his guide. Although he had intended simply to chill out for a while until he felt ready for bed himself, it wasn’t happening, and the reason for it tossed and turned restlessly in the small bedroom under the stairs. 

Automatically tuning in to the smaller man, his senses told him that, exhausted as Sandburg plainly was, he wasn’t anywhere near being able to shut down. And the fact that Blair was troubled to that extent meant that Jim was troubled too. He was well aware that he liked things neat, tidy and under control, and that went for relationships also if possible. Blair jokingly described him as anal retentive, and he ruefully acknowledged that it was true. Although the coloured Tupperware was history, Jim still loved his House Rules, and griped when he had to pick up his roomie’s wet towels or scoop hair out of the drain. 

But he had grown used to his bouncy, untidy friend, and realised that he was going to miss his energetic presence once that damned diss was done and he had no reason to stay any longer. He wanted to enjoy his guide’s company for as long as he possibly could, so why was he so concerned right now that the end might be coming sooner rather than later? Well, hell, he was supposed to be the detective, so it was up to him to seek out the clues. How hard could that be? 

Starting with the diss, Jim recalled Sandburg admitting that he had enough data for several papers, but was holding off because he didn’t want to climb off the PD rollercoaster to return to the academic merry-go-round. He didn’t want to give Simon a reason to pull his pass, even though his dissertation committee were getting on his back for lack of progress. But Jim suddenly realised that it wasn’t just the police work that held Blair in thrall. It was his subject. Or, to be more precise, Jim himself. Had to be. 

And once he had accepted that amazing possibility, he couldn’t help but look at it with an objective, detective’s eye. The penny having dropped, the clues were all there to see, and Jim was shocked at his own tunnel vision where Blair was concerned. 

He already knew that Blair was the best friend he had ever had. The young man had stuck by him through thick and thin, and although Jim had undoubtedly come to Blair’s rescue a good few times, he realised that Sandburg had been his ‘Blessed Protector’ long before the kid had graced him with that title. Hell, he had saved Jim’s ass after only their second meeting, pushing him to safety beneath that garbage truck when Jim was zoned on a red Frisbee. 

And more than that, he had saved Jim’s sanity, providing help and support ever since, while exhorting Jim to embrace his gift for the miracle it was. 

Not that Jim had actually gotten to that stage yet, but at least he wasn’t fighting it quite so much these days. 

And what about the kid giving up that trip to Borneo, not just for the sake of Simon and Daryl, but because he thought that Jim needed backup? Afterwards, what was it that he had said? That it was about friendship. And so much more, now Jim came to think about it. It had to be. 

But what had Blair meant by that comment that he knew what it was like to come second in a relationship? Did he see their partnership like that? Did he really feel so undervalued? 

_But why wouldn’t he?_ the voice of Jim’s conscience murmured cynically. _When was the last time you actually thanked him for all the things he does for you without being asked? And have you ever really told him how much you value him as a partner? All he hears from Simon is ‘you’re not a cop, Sandburg’, even when his contribution has helped solve a case. And have you ever backed him up when the gang teases him? I think not!_

Then again, even though Blair’s love life was as much of a train wreck as Jim’s own, surely one day he’d find a woman worthy of his devotion. He loved kids, so surely he must want some of his own. He just needed to find someone with whom he would truly be appreciated for who and what he was. 

_Like I would, if I were that woman,_ Jim told himself. _Shit! Like I DO! Well, damn!_

_Oooookay, well, that notion came from left field._ Or at least, that was Jim’s first reaction. It was his second thoughts that shook him to the core. 

_Who are you trying to kid? Since when did you have a problem with admiring a handsome man as much as a beautiful woman? Just because you assumed Blair was an out-and-out ladies’ man, you shoved your initial reaction aside. But now take a long look at the other evidence that’s been right in front of your eyes all the time. Yes, he has dated a lot of women, but apart from Maya, how many have meant anything to him? And she broke his heart anyway._

_And he’s never balked at letting me touch him, and I certainly do that a lot. So perhaps those bursts of pheromones I catch from him aren’t because he’s thinking about his latest squeeze after all._

_There’s only one way to settle this, as long as I have the courage. Tomorrow I’m going to have this out with him. If I’m wrong, and he walks out on me in disgust, then so be it, god help me._

_But if I’m right…._

To be continued  



	2. Prompt - Love triangle

**Chapter 2: Prompt – Love triangle.**   


The following morning, Jim awoke to the sounds of Blair getting ready to go out. His guide was doing his best to be quiet to allow Jim to lie in for a while, but of course, sentinel senses weren’t to be denied, especially since they automatically sought out the young man anyway. But Jim decided to stay put for the time being, rather than confront Blair just yet. He had formulated a plan the previous evening, and wanted to make sure it was doable before putting it to his partner. He knew that Blair had a pretty full day at Rainier that day; making up for lost time while he was undercover with Jim; but hopefully the upcoming weekend might provide the opportunity for a little R and R for both of them. 

Once Blair had quietly let himself out of the loft, Jim tracked his progress downstairs to his car, wanting to hear that the temperamental Volvo was willing to start. It did, and as soon as it pulled away, Jim got out of bed and trotted downstairs to the bathroom. He might be going in to the PD a little later than usual, but there were a few things he wanted to check out first.  


\----------------------------------  


Some hours later, Jim entered the MCU bullpen, and the first person to greet him was Megan. 

“Hey, g’day, Jimbo! Made it in at last then. Is Sandy coming in today?” 

“Morning, Conner, and no, he isn’t. He has some catching up to do at the U, but he’ll probably be in tomorrow.” 

“Oh my word, that means you’re going to have to do your own report then, mate,” the irrepressible Aussie said cheekily. “But I reckon Captain Banks must be satisfied with the outcome of our little jaunt.” 

However, as she sauntered over to join Jim at his desk, her expression sobered. Perching a hip on the edge of the desk, and completely ignoring the irritated frown the action elicited from Jim, she continued thoughtfully, “Is he OK, Jimbo? I mean, he seemed pretty down while we were playing ‘happy families’. He wasn’t his usual chirpy self for sure. Have you two had an argument or something?” 

“What makes you think that, Conner?” Jim replied testily. “Just because Sandburg is a bit quieter than usual doesn’t mean that there’s something wrong.” 

“Well, perhaps you shouldn’t have made that crack about renting him out to those two swingers, mate. He didn’t like it, and I can’t see Sandy in some sort of crazy love triangle, even in jest. Especially when he’s got you to keep him fully occupied.” 

“What do you mean by that, Conner?” and this time Jim was almost bristling in aggravation at the annoyingly perspicacious woman. “Just how do I keep him ‘occupied’?” 

“Why, Jimbo, he’s always running around after you, mate. He hangs on your every word, and does everything you ask him to. He wouldn’t do that unless he thought you were the centre of his world, Jimbo. You’re a lucky man.” 

“Huh. Whatever!” Jim grunted disparagingly, deliberately turning his back on her to terminate the conversation, because in truth he was feeling more than a little rattled by her words. 

“Have it your own way!” Megan snipped as she took the hint and moved off. “But I’m right. Sandy loves that grouchy jerk. I know it!” she muttered under her breath, not realising that Jim could hear every word. 

_Seems like I’m the last one to realise it,_ he thought bitterly, recalling other remarks he’d heard and discounted over the past few weeks. He’d always known that there were those who persisted in believing that Blair must be his bed-warmer, not knowing the real reason for the grad student’s continued presence in the PD, and he had simply ignored them as suspicious, mean-minded fools. However, he realised now that his MCU colleagues also suspected that he and Blair were an item even though they hadn’t come out and said as much to his face. Until now, that was. 

Well, by tonight he’d know for sure one way or the other. And in the meantime, he had a favour to ask his boss. 

Rising to his feet, he crossed to Simon’s office and tapped on the door, entering at Simon’s invitation. 

“Hey, Jim. Sit down, man. What can I do for you?” Simon’s greeting was affable, and Jim smiled in response. 

“Hey, boss. I’m just about to do my report, but I wanted to run something by you first. Have you noticed anything about Sandburg recently? I mean, does he seem different to you in any way?” 

Frowning somewhat perplexedly, the older man replied, “In what way, Jim? I mean, I can’t say I’ve noticed anything, other than he seems a bit quieter than usual. Put it down to his workload, to be honest. He’s always stretching himself pretty thinly covering his job and working here with you. He might be an energiser bunny, but it has to catch up with him sometimes.” 

“Yeah, you’re right there, boss,” Jim mused, “but I think there’s something else. And I think it might be to do with me.” 

“Oh, you mean you’ve finally realised that the kid thinks the sun shines out your ass, Jim?” Simon chuckled. “You have to have noticed that he lights up like Christmas when you praise him. Just like he looks like someone ran over his puppy when you bawl him out for no good reason. Have you said or done anything to upset him recently?” 

Jim dearly wanted to snap at his captain and friend in self-defence, but he knew that it would be out of order. In truth, he admitted reluctantly to himself that Simon was probably right on track. He’d just needed to have it pointed out to him. Never let it be said that Jim couldn’t take a hint, even if he needed to be whapped over the head by a two-by-four to get the message through. 

Meeting Simon’s direct gaze, Jim grimaced self-deprecatingly. 

“You’re right, Simon, insofar as I think I’m finally getting with the programme and admitting that Blair means a lot more to me than I ever wanted him to. I wanted to keep myself safely in my shell, not grow so fond of him that it’d hurt when he left me. But I didn’t realise that I was treating him so badly. I certainly didn’t mean to.” 

“Well, for starters, Jim, as far as I’m concerned, there’s no way that kid’ll leave you unless you kick him out. But on the other matter, you just treat him like you do everyone else, which in his case isn’t good enough. Don’t get me wrong, Jim. I like you and respect you as a friend, as do your colleagues, but you can be a very hard man to please. You set high standards for yourself, and you can be pretty harsh when others don’t match up to them. And Sandburg takes everything to heart. You’ve said yourself that he doesn’t have the best self-esteem.” 

Jim sighed deeply and scrubbed at his face with both hands before looking up again. 

“I guess that needed to be said, Simon. But it isn’t easy to hear, I gotta admit. And having said that, I need to ask you a favour. One which I hope might help clear the air between me and Blair. 

“I know I have plenty of leave built up, so I’d like to take this weekend off if that’s OK with you. I’ll make sure my paperwork’s up to date, but I haven’t got any pressing cases on my desk at the moment. How about it?” 

“Fair enough, Jim. You’ve earned a break, and the kid has too. Take him away somewhere and tell him how you really feel about him, want to?” 

And Jim’s smile was wide and genuine when he replied, “Thanks, boss. And yes, that’s exactly what I intend to do!” 

“All right then! Take Friday and Monday, and make a long weekend of it,” and with that, he waved Jim off, watching his detective’s departing back with a huge grin on his face.  



	3. Prompt - Pillow talk

**Chapter 3: Prompt – Pillow talk.**   


Pulling up outside 852, Blair turned off the ignition and sat for a moment, gathering his thoughts – and his courage, it had to be said – before entering the building and confronting Jim. He had had a lousy day at the U, mostly because of his own bad mood, and the upcoming evening threatened to be more of the same. To be sure, he’d caught up on his office hours, but knew very well that he’d been less than his usual helpful self for the students who had sought him out, and he felt bad about that. Teaching was important to him, and it hurt to know that his mind hadn’t been on the job today. 

Then again, to an outsider his performance would still have seemed adequate. It was only because he was prone to self-criticism that ensured he had an unnecessarily guilty conscience. 

Sighing, he finally climbed out of the Volvo and locked it carefully, before shouldering his backpack and entering the building, as usual ignoring the unreliable elevator and taking the stairs up to #307. 

As he unlocked and opened the door to the loft, he was struck by the delicious aroma of cooking – Jim’s signature spaghetti sauce to be exact. Since it was supposed to be his turn to cook tonight, he wondered what occasion had prompted such culinary activity. He so hoped that Jim didn’t have a date, because he was far too tired to go out. Perhaps Jim wouldn’t mind if he stayed in his room out of the way? The familiar pang of jealousy struck again, as he so wished the ‘occasion’ was for him. 

But why would it be? Jim hadn’t been exactly cold towards him recently, but he certainly hadn’t been his usual self either. The comfortable camaraderie of their earlier relationship seemed to have faded somewhat, but perhaps it was his own fault? He hadn’t exactly been all sweetness and light for a while even before that undercover assignment, so perhaps Jim was finally going to ask him to leave. 

Oh, he wouldn’t throw Blair out on his ear without warning, but after all, Blair had outstayed his ‘week’ by a couple of years at least, so he really shouldn’t complain. But also he really didn’t want to leave the first place he had thought of as ‘home’. Or, more importantly, the man whose presence made it so. 

His brief reverie was interrupted by Jim’s voice calling down to him from the upstairs bedroom. 

“Hey, Chief, you’re just in time. Can you set the table, please? Dinner’s ready, and I’ll be down in a moment.” 

“Uh, sure, man. I can do that,” Blair replied, a wash of warmth and relief lightening his spirits. Jim mustn’t be mad at him after all, so perhaps his departure wasn’t imminent. He could but hope.  


\---------------------------------  


Dinner proved to be a very pleasant affair for both men. The food was delicious, and conversation flowed more easily than it had for some time between them. By the time the clean-up was done, and they were sitting in front of the TV, beers in hand, Blair had relaxed to a great extent, truly hoping that they had put their uneasiness behind them, at least for the time being. 

However, when Jim turned to face him, his expression serious, Blair’s heart sank. Maybe the dinner was just Jim sweetening the pill, so to speak. Treating his partner to a little kindness before dropping his bombshell. 

_And just when did I get so cynical?_ Blair thought morosely, before swallowing hard and bracing himself for the worst. 

“Look, Chief,” Jim began. “This isn’t going to be easy for me to say, because you know words aren’t really my thing. But it’s past time that I came clean and explained what I’ve come to realise.” 

“It’s OK, Jim,” Blair replied quickly. “I understand, man, truly. I…I mean, it’s been years now, and I know you’ve been patient. I’ll start looking tomorrow, OK? I’m sure I’ll find somewhere soon…” 

Jim’s face was a picture of consternation at his guide’s nervous response. “What the hell are you getting at, Chief? Do you really think I want you to leave?” 

“Well, don’t you, Jim? I mean, no one wants me around for long, and you’ve been incredible, man. I’m untidy, noisy and I talk too much, I know. When I’m nervous, I babble, and that’s got to be annoying.” 

“No, Chief, what’s annoying is you not letting me finish what I was going to say,” Jim murmured, a small smile taking the sting out of his words. 

Making a zipping motion across his lips, Blair sat back, all round-eyed trepidation as he waited for Jim to continue. 

“That’s better, kiddo,” Jim chuckled. “I know how hard it is for you to keep your mouth shut for long, but just be patient, OK? I hope you’ll find that it’s worth it,” he added, a tinge of uncertainty colouring his tone before he gathered his courage again. 

“OK, well, here goes nothing. And I hope you’ll stop me if I’m completely off base here, Chief. The last thing I want to do is upset you. Or make a total ass of myself, for that matter. 

“Anyway, I know it’s taken a long time to admit it to myself, but I’ve finally recognised that what I feel for you is more than just friendship. I know I’ve never exactly been open about my feelings – it’s just not me to wear my heart on my sleeve – but I want you, Chief. Not just as my guide, but as my partner for life. You’ve come to mean so much to me that I can’t envisage living without you. 

“Now, I know it’s unfair of me to ask it of you. You’re young, beautiful, and have your whole life ahead of you. Why would you want to stay with a cranky cop? But if you could bring yourself to stay with me, it could be on your own terms. If you just want friendship, I can do that, but I won’t lie to you and tell you that it’s what I want. I want everything with you, Blair. I love you.” 

Blair’s face was a picture. The emotions chasing themselves across his mobile features varied from fear and astonishment to hope and joy, his eyes glowing now with happiness. 

“Oh, man! I don’t know what to say! I mean, I never thought you could possibly feel that way about me, Jim! I mean, look at you! You’re magnificent, man! What do you want with a nerdy geek like me? But if you want me, I’m yours, Jim. I never wanted to leave. I just thought you didn’t need me anymore. Your senses are pretty much under control now, so I thought it was getting close to time I stepped off the rollercoaster.” 

“Not unless you want to, Chief. You’re the best partner I’ve ever had, and I want to keep it that way, selfish though it is. I feel guilty about putting you in danger, for sure. And every time you get hurt I beat myself up for not protecting you properly. But I swear I’ll always try to keep you as safe as possible. And if that means giving up being a cop, I’ll do it.” 

“Oh, no, Jim!” Blair replied immediately. “It’s your life, man! As a sentinel, you’re hard-wired to protect the tribe, and being a cop is your way of achieving that. And I know you’ll always do your best to protect me too, because I think that’s an intrinsic part of your makeup. Just as it’s part of mine to back you up too,” he added shyly. “And you have to know that I’ve wanted you for like, forever, man. It was killing me to try and hide my feelings for you all the time. I love you too.” 

“Well, that makes us a fine pair,” Jim chuckled. “I’m so sorry it took so long for me to admit it, babe, but how about we make up for lost time? Can I make love to you, Blair, or is it too soon?” 

The next second he found himself with a lapful of excited guide. “Oh, Jim! I thought you’d never ask! I’ve wanted this forever. I…I…can I kiss you?” 

Jim decided that actions spoke louder than words, so he reached up and sank his fingers in Blair’s silky locks, loving the sensation as he gently pulled the young man’s head towards him. He touched Blair’s lips with his own in the lightest of kisses, immediately addicted to the taste and texture of the succulent flesh which parted so willingly to allow him entrance. Diving in for more, he thrilled to Blair’s moan of pure delight as his mouth was thoroughly explored, only coming up for air after long minutes. 

“Gods, you’re beautiful, babe, and you taste wonderful. Shall we take this upstairs? I want you in my bed.” 

Blair jumped off his lap with alacrity, holding out his hand to pull Jim to his feet. “Oh, yeah, man! I’ve wanted to be in your bed for the longest time! Let’s go!” 

It seemed like no time at all before Blair was gloriously naked and spread out on Jim’s bed, ready to be enjoyed to the full by his passionate sentinel. But despite his burgeoning need, Jim was determined to take his time to do this right, so he thoroughly imprinted his guide; touching, tasting, sniffing, listening and inspecting every inch of the young man’s beautiful body minutely until Blair was writhing with heated lust. 

“Please, man, take me now! I can’t wait any longer!” 

“I won’t hurt you, babe. Let me prepare you properly, my guide,” Jim replied tenderly. “Just a little longer.” 

Sentinel sensitive fingers stretched Blair with the utmost care to receive him, such that when they finally joined as one, pleasure swiftly replaced any initial pain, and they moved together in a dance older than time to climax within seconds of each other, soulmates once again for all eternity.  


\---------------------------  


In the lazy aftermath, Jim cuddled Blair to his chest, sated and smugly satisfied. “Hey, babe, you still awake?” he murmured, dropping a kiss on the curly crown nestled beneath his chin. 

“Um, yeah, just about, man,” came the slightly slurred response. “I think you wore me out, man. But what a way to go! That was the best.” 

“Good to hear, babe, but I do have something else I want to run by you. And don’t worry. It’s something good, I hope!” 

Blair raised himself a little so he could rest on Jim’s broad chest, his chin on his linked hands as he peered inquisitively up into Jim’s face. 

“OK, man. Do tell! I like this pillow talk thing,” he snickered. 

Jim grinned as he stroked a hand down Blair’s naked back, enjoying the slight shiver of pleasure the action elicited. “Well, it’s like this, babe,” he began. “Before I went into the PD this morning, I called a friend of mine who has a cabin up near Lake Chelan. And when Simon agreed to let me take a few days off, I booked it for a long weekend. This weekend coming. Can you get the time off so we can take a little road trip together? I want to spend some time with you that doesn’t include work.” 

Blair’s smile lit the room. “Oh, yeah! That would be great, Jim! It’s been ages since we spent time together, just the two of us! Thank you, lover!” 

And he proceeded to show Jim just how grateful he was.  



	4. Prompt - Morning person

**Chapter 4: Prompt – Morning person.**   


Early the following morning, Jim sat on his bed, grinning widely at the sounds coming from the kitchen below. Blair was humming to himself, almost bopping around as he prepared breakfast, the picture of happiness and vigour. Which was so different from the norm that Jim just had to chuckle to himself. Although Blair’s nickname of Energiser Bunny was well-earned; running at full steam ahead when most folks were flagging; under normal circumstances the start of his day was the complete opposite until a couple of mugs of good coffee were imbibed, after which a miracle occurred. The tousle-headed, bleary eyed waif that emerged from his room would undergo a sea-change, transforming before Jim’s very eyes into the hyper-active bundle of guide of whom he had grown so fond. 

Nope, Blair had never been a ‘morning person’, but today was so different for a good reason. He had awoken in Jim’s bed – and in Jim’s arms – with a huge, smug smile on his face, blinking happily to full alertness in seconds as he murmured, “Morning, lover,” before reaching up to pull Jim in for a kiss. 

“Now, that’s what I call a wake-up call,” Jim had replied, minutes later. “You sleep OK, babe?” 

“You bet, lover. As if you didn’t know! And now, after I’ve done the necessary, I’ll cook breakfast. I want to thank you for last night.” 

“You’re more than welcome, babe. And if you really don’t mind doing breakfast, knock yourself out. All that night-time activity has surely given me an appetite.” 

“Hold that thought, Jim,” Blair had replied with a leer. “Tomorrow I’ve only got one early lecture, then I’m all yours. All yours to take away for the weekend, hopefully to have your wicked way with me!” and he had waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Jim grin even harder. 

“Sounds good to me, babe. So, is this going to be the norm from now on? No more grumpy-butt mornings?” 

“Probably not, Big Guy,” Blair had smirked as he climbed reluctantly out of bed. “I’m too set in my ways for that. But enjoy the novelty while you can, lover,” and with a final brief kiss, he trotted downstairs to the bathroom, naked as the day he was born, chuckling at the appreciative wolf whistle that followed his progress. 

Yes, Jim was going to enjoy this aberration while he could, but he knew that he wouldn’t be upset when Blair inevitably reverted to type. There was something very endearing about a sleepy guide, and from now on, Jim was going to enjoy getting inventive about the best ways to rouse his new young lover.  



	5. Prompt - Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No doubt you'll have noticed by now that this story has diverged from canon, and yes, once again Sen Too never happened in this 'verse! And this completes my bingo line. :)
> 
> K x

**Chapter 5: Prompt – Road trip.**   


Later that morning, Jim was to be found seated at his desk, making inroads into the impressive pile of paperwork in his in-tray. The difference on this occasion was that he wasn’t scowling and growling as was his wont, but instead worked away diligently with a sappy grin on his face, and almost humming to himself. He was far too preoccupied in listening out for the arrival of his guide to be concerned about the speculative looks and knowing smirks directed at him, and indeed was completely oblivious to the murmured comments, nudges and winks his colleagues exchanged as they discussed the reason for this radical change in behaviour. For while it was true that Jim’s demeanour had improved steadily since Blair became his unofficial partner, this was by far and away the happiest and most relaxed and contented they’d ever seen him. 

Eventually, it was too much for Megan, and she just had to confront her colleague directly. 

“Hey, Jimbo! What’s up, mate? It’s not like you to look as if you’re actually enjoying that stuff. Is Sandy coming in soon to bail you out?” 

“None of your business, Conner!” Jim answered, although it had to be said that his tone was nothing like as caustic as Megan would normally have expected. 

“As it happens, yes, he is coming in as soon as he’s finished up at the U. He’s going to help me wade through this lot so I can clear my desk for the weekend.” 

“Ah! Are you two taking a break then?” she asked, quirking a pretty eyebrow. “Going camping and fishing, huh?” 

“Stop with the twenty questions, Conner. Where we’re off to is our business, OK? Although I dare say there’ll be some fishing involved. And _not_ the sort you’re doing right now!” he added with a pointed glare. 

Throwing up both hands in a gesture of mock surrender, Megan laughed out loud. “Fair go, mate. But I hope you have a good time anyway. Both of you. You’ve earned it.” 

Just then, Simon poked his head around his office door. “Jim? A word….” 

And exchanging a small, sardonic half-grin with the Aussie Inspector, Jim left Megan to make his way over to obey his captain’s summons. 

Entering the office, Jim sank gracefully into the chair Simon indicated, smiling his appreciation when Simon offered him a mug of gourmet coffee from his personal stash. Busying himself with preparing two mugs, Simon handed one over to Jim before settling down at his desk, peering over the rim of his mug as Jim savoured the fragrant blend. 

Not one for beating about the bush, he put down his mug and fixed Jim with a steady gaze. 

“Well, Jim. By the look of you, and judging by your demeanour this morning, I’m assuming that you and Sandburg have now sorted out your differences, am I right?” 

Jim put his own mug down, and grinned in response. Simon had a right to know the results of his and Blair’s confrontation in his capacity as their boss. Or at least, Jim’s boss. Not that he intended to go into unnecessary detail, however. That most definitely was no one’s business but theirs. 

“Yes, sir. You’d be right. We had it out between us, and suffice it to say that Blair and I are together in all ways. Jim and Blair; Sentinel and Guide. That OK with you?” 

Simon’s smile was wide and genuine. “More than OK, Jim. I mean, I don’t want any details, man. That’s need-to-know, and officially I don’t need-to-know. And neither does anyone else in the PD unless you wish it. But I’m sincerely glad for you. And for Blair. I believe you two were meant for each other.” 

“That’s good of you to say, Simon. And you’re right. What we do in our own home is no one’s business but ours. But although we’re not going to be making any announcements, I’m not ashamed of it either. Anyone who isn’t happy for us can go take a hike.” 

“Fair enough, Jim. You know I’ll always have your back. _Both_ your backs. And I think that goes for all your friends and colleagues in Major Crimes too. Although sad to say, once word gets out, as it probably will eventually, there’ll be those who won’t react so well.” 

Jim was about to reply, when he suddenly stilled and tilted his head slightly in a listening pose. Simon watched with interest as a slow, warm smile spread over Jim’s patrician features. 

“I take it your willing helper has entered the building, huh, Jim? Well, if he works as hard as usual, I’m thinking that your paperwork is going to be completed in good time. And if that’s the case, you two might as well take yourselves off and enjoy the rest of the day. You can do your packing!” 

Jim beamed at him, his handsome face alight with pleasure. “Thanks, boss. I appreciate it. We’ll both appreciate it!” and with that he rose to his feet and saw himself out, grateful for having such a good friend in his captain.  


\---------------------------------  


Minutes later, Blair whirled into the bullpen, his smile so bright it lit up the room. Waving and calling out cheerful greetings to several of his friends and admirers en route, he bounced across the floor to Jim’s desk. Dropping his backpack beside him, he hooked a chair with his ankle and sat down next to his sentinel, his eyes now for Jim alone. “Hey, Jim, how’re you doin’, lover?” he whispered almost sub vocally, his grin warm and knowing. 

“All the better for seeing you, babe,” Jim murmured back before adding more loudly for the benefit of the bullpen’s other occupants, “Glad you could get away, Chief. This pile of paperwork’s got your name on it, if you’ve a mind. And Simon says that we can go as soon as it’s done, so how about it?” 

“I say, ‘bring it on’, man!” replied Blair with a snicker. “I’m certainly down with getting away early. We can get all our packing done. And maybe get some extra nookie too,” he added sotto voce, chuckling wickedly as Jim shifted in his seat, his jeans suddenly feeling too tight around the groin area. 

“I’ll get you for that, Chief,” he muttered, only to almost groan out loud when Blair whispered seductively, “I sure hope so, lover!” before pulling the nearest file towards him. Settling his spectacles on his nose, he set to with a will, his concentration now focussed on the papers in front of him, while Jim did the same. The sooner they got out of here, the better.  


\---------------------------------  


**Friday morning:**  


Jim put the finishing touches to the sandwiches he was making for a packed lunch while he awaited Blair’s return. As promised, the young man had just the one early lecture which he couldn’t afford to miss, after which he had made himself available for the whole weekend. All being well, since everything was packed and good to go, as soon as Blair got home, they could set off for Lake Chelan. 

The plan was to make the journey in one day, stopping off for a picnic lunch with the intention of arriving at the cabin in the late evening. Only a relatively short road trip this time to be sure, but hopefully the first of many more together as a real couple in the years to come. 

Jim still couldn’t get over how lucky he felt about finally claiming Blair for his own. He had almost left it too late because of his indecisiveness, and yes, cowardice even, but now he knew to the bottom of his heart that he’d made the right choice. The lovely young man was his now, and always would be for as long as they lived. And the warm glow he felt at that thought was enough to make him smile. No one had ever loved him like Blair did, and he would spend the rest of his life reciprocating. 

Chuckling to himself, he recalled the hot sex they had indulged in the previous afternoon, having left the bullpen early, thanks to Simon’s generosity. For sure, they had also competed their packing too, but only after some serious making out. And talking about generosity, Jim couldn’t get over how generous a lover Blair had turned out to be. There was pretty much nothing he wouldn’t let Jim do, and he made sure that Jim understood how much he loved it. He was going to wear the older man out at this rate, but as Blair had joked before – _What a way to go! Heh!_

He looked up as Blair’s key rattled in the lock, a wide smile on his face as his guide bounced into the room, dropping his backpack and toeing off his sneakers as quickly as possible before throwing himself into Jim’s waiting arms. 

After a long, welcoming kiss, he murmured, “Oh, man! I missed you, Jim. Dr Shultz was even more boring than usual – or perhaps it just seemed that way because I had other things on my mind!” and he snickered suggestively. 

“I should hope so, babe,” responded Jim with mock severity. “But now you’re back, we can get going. The truck’s loaded, and the picnic’s prepared, so we can leave as soon as.” 

“Great! I’ll just take a bathroom break, change a few things around in my pack and I’m yours. Lake Chelan, here we come!”  


\---------------------------------  


**That evening, Lake Chelan:**  


The two men lay snuggled together on the comfortable loungers they had found on the cabin’s deck, which overlooked the lake. Beers in hand, they enjoyed each other’s company, and the stunning view, making the most of the balmy evening as they relaxed and contemplated their day. 

From Jim’s point of view, it couldn’t have been better. Blair had chattered on happily during the journey, his voice soothing his sentinel as the older man drove, even if Jim somewhat guiltily tuned out the content occasionally. It was enough to see his guide so obviously enjoying himself; his presence making the long hours at the wheel a positive pleasure rather than a chore. They had stopped for their picnic at a lovely spot, gratified to note that they had the place to themselves. Although not actually intending to indulge in hot sex out in the open, even if Blair didn’t seem to be too averse to the notion, it was still nice to know that their occasional kisses and intimate touches wouldn’t be witnessed by possibly unsympathetic outsiders. 

And when they had finally arrived at the cabin, having stopped to stock up on a few basic provisions on the way, they were more than satisfied at what they found. Although Jim knew that his friend wouldn’t exactly slum it in his holiday location, the cabin itself was way more than just basic. Sturdily built from natural, local timber, it was well furnished and had all mod cons, including a gas BBQ on the wide deck, and a spa bath in the en suite to the master bedroom. Not only that, but Jim was thrilled to find a good-sized dinghy in the boat shed alongside the deck, so there would most definitely be some fishing in the lake to be enjoyed. Yes, this was the life. Pity they were only here for a long weekend…. 

Beside him, Blair shifted a little, turning to face Jim although he didn’t look up immediately to meet his bigger lover’s eyes. Instead, he played with one of Jim’s shirt buttons for a moment, psyching himself up to make an announcement he wasn’t entirely sure Jim would approve of. But it had to be done, so he screwed up his nerve to begin. 

Of course, the sentinel instantly noted the signs of nervousness in his lover, so he tucked a finger beneath Blair’s chin and gently urged him to raise his face to meet Jim’s enquiring gaze. 

“You OK, babe? You’re heart’s elevated, and your scent tells me you’re a bit upset. Tell me what’s wrong, love. I hate for you to be anxious. Or heaven forbid, afraid of me!” 

Smiling a little shakily, Blair replied, “Oh, no, man! Not afraid of you! Never that, I promise. It’s just that I’ve been thinking, and have made a decision that you might not like. Nothing to do with our loving each other,” he added hurriedly as Jim’s face twisted momentarily in hurt. 

Relieved, but still concerned, Jim murmured, “It’s OK, babe. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won’t bite your head off, promise!” 

Taking a deep, calming breath, Blair nodded and met his lover’s gaze with a steady one of his own. 

“Well, it’s like this, lover. It’s about the diss. You know I said I had enough data for several, but I didn’t want to give Simon a reason to pull my pass? Well, I’ve been getting some pressure from my committee to hand something in, and I realised some while back that I was losing – hell, _had lost_ – my objectivity where you were concerned. And I truly didn’t see how I could guarantee your anonymity once the Sentinel paper was done. So I did another. I have finished the sentinel one, but it’s more of a practical instruction manual, and I’d like you to have it. I think it’s probably the best thing I ever wrote, and I hope it’ll help you. And maybe others like you who need some guidance. 

“But the other one is ready for submission now. And it’s about the ‘thin blue line, closed society’ stuff after all. 

“You see, I thought that, if I get my doctorate in something relevant, Simon might be able to wangle a paying consultancy position for me, so I can still ride with you. Did I do right?” 

For the longest time, Jim had no words. No words to express his love and admiration for this amazing man in his arms. Blair had taken it upon himself to mend the only thing that had any possibility of damaging their friendship, and turned it into a potential job opportunity to benefit them both. Lowering his head, he took Blair’s mouth in a loving kiss, demonstrating through action his adoration and gratitude. 

And Blair understood and kissed him back for all he was worth. 

Both men knew for certain now that whether a simple road trip, or the journey through life, they would be taking it together.  


**The End.**


End file.
